


Trollsona

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Digger (Webcomic), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series, The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Immortal Wander (Shadow of the Colossus), Inktober, Inktober 2018, ink art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A slightly tongue-in-cheek response to the prompt "Trollsona" from Inktober 2018 that nonetheless goes into three stories that mean a lot to me and share space with each other in my headspace.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Immortal Wander Collection





	Trollsona

_“Uh. Hm. What’s the toll?”  
_

_“Goats are typical, but you two don’t look like you have any._ _How about a good story? A triceratops like you must have a few lying around.”_

* * *

…What, you were expecting _Homestuck_? :-p

For whatever reason, _Digger_ , the Team ICO games (especially _Shadow of the Colossus_ ) _,_ and _The Last Unicorn_ occupy roughly the same area in my headspace. I’m never really sure how to articulate why - they all have pretty different moods from one another.

Maybe it’s shared themes of faith and self-sacrifice. Maybe it’s a kind of ‘fractured fairy tale’ feeling they all share: yes they’re fantasy and yes we’re playing with destinies and gods and other marvelous things, but it’s not going to go according to The Script. Maybe it’s just that I happened to read and play most of them at a particular moment in my development.

They’re all really good, in any case, and I highly recommend any or all of them.


End file.
